Gold medals, Manes, and Chlorine
by Empty Happiness
Summary: Gold medalist of the Equestrian Olympics of 2012, Annabeth Chase is a headstrong girl. Percy Jackson, gold medalist in swimming, AKA, idiot. What happens when their parents meet without telling them and forge some secret plans. A/U, summary may change


**Hi people of the world! This is my very first PJO fic so the characters may be OOC and I know for a fact one is. I'd like to apologize if there are any errors, I wrote this at 2 in the morning and have only gone over it ****once, it's kind of like a trust exercise with myself :D So, yeah, if you see any errors that just bug the crap out of you, tell me and I'll fix them :) Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I truly own nothing. I'm not a professional writer that's a middle aged man, and I'm not a publishing company. Trust me, if I was either I probably wouldn't be here on fanfiction. Bookshelves are no goes for me :(**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

I gained my composure as we aproached the jump, the very last of the day. Karma's been working hard all day, so have I, but after our two months spell, we both know that we need to work a bit harder to get back into shape.

She's a hard worker and a good one at that too, so I know she won't mind this last jump -only question is, will she refuse? We've been out here for almost two hours now, most of it being spent doing warm-ups, small cross-rails, and _a lot_ of refusals. She'll put all of her power into a single jump, but lately it's rare that she'll even go over the jump. I guess it's from lack of working and then coming back again, but I had expected her to be overly engergected so I didn't bother with grabbing a crop. I regret that now...

She nickers, and I sigh quietly before she bounds into the air and I push myself out of my saddle and grasp her mane. The jump's only an five foot five oxer, and not the highest we've ever dared to jump, but it still feels so large as we fly in the air, as if in slow motion.

The impact to the ground isn't hard like I had expected, it feels easy and gentle as I push off into a crest release and return into my sitting position as she canters down the rail.

She likes to dance when she canters, probably thinking herself a dressage horse. Silly little girl.

I bring her down to a trot, and not long after a walk, letting her cool out after such a long day. She winnies, as if sighing, as I drop my reigns and stirrups, letting her relax. I take the chance to rub her neck and -I'm guessing very foolish looking- reach up to her ears and scatch her left one like I know she loves.

We're an Olympic pare that were lucky enough to be both selected and grouped together with each-other in the Olympics of 2012. My parents thought I was crazy when I was eleven and said that someday I'd be in the Olympics and compete amongst the greatest riders in the world, look how that turned out. We earned a gold medal, some sore muscels, and a home made lural that my best friend Thalia made. Let's just say my parents were kind of surprised I entered, let alone won...

The sun has fallen under the hills and moon has risen, now our only light is the two large arena lamps. We could have just gone to the indoor arena, but neither Karma nor I like it as much as the outdoor arena, it's always just our back up plan for if it rains. Though the outdoor arena lights may be bright, it's still a challenge to see very well as one of the old bulbs flickers as it begins to die. I forgot to turn the lights out the other night when I was lunging Karma and left them on all night and day, resulting in burning the already old lights to death. Darn my short term memory loss.

After five or ten minutes of relaxing, I pick up my reigns and steering her over to the gait and bring her to a halt, letting out yet another sigh.

"Good girl, you did good," I smile as I pet Karma's withers. Her ears flicker back to me, showing me she's listening. "There's a carot waiting for you up in the barn," I whisper as if it's some big secret before dismounting. My legs feel like jello as they hit the ground, me having not ridden for so long.

Today was a good day. Thalia came out to visit from college, Luke _finally_ proposed to her, and Karma and I got to bond some more. The weather was nice as well, being sunny and a nice sixty or seventy degrees with warm breezes.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later<strong>

I run the soft brush over her fur, cleaning away the last of the dirt and sand from our ride. Her black fur glistens under the stall light, as well as her flaxen mane. Such an odd aray of colors for an Arabian, but it suits her just as well as any other color would. I remember when she was just a dark bay and still only a foal, now she's a fully grown eight year-old mare with the same un-broken spirit she possessed since the day she was born. I hope she stays that way.

I stoke her face one last time before pushing open her stubborn stall door and making my way back to the tack room to put away the brush and grab an alfalfa cube to treat Karma with.

I notice that the tack rooms door is shut, unlike I had left it just minutes ago. I never saw anyone come in the barn, nor heard them. Must just not have been paying attention as always!

I pull the wooden door open and step up the on little step before looking over both shoulders to see if maybe Mama or Daddy had come in to grab the coggins papers off of the small shelf. I see no one though and the papers are still where they were left in the corner so I make my way to the back of the tack room and drop the brush in its rightful box before turning on my heels to the feed room.

When Mama and Papa first built this barn it only had three stalls in it and a small shack for a tack room big enough to hold little more than five saddles, five saddle pads, eight girths,six bridles, six blankets, two shelves for medical and trailer supplies, and three different bins holding different feeds and some small canisters holding an aray of treats. Now though, the tack room is attached to the barn and has three rooms; (1) medical, trailering, and papers, (2) feed room, and (3) tack room for both myself and boarders. The tack room is the largest out of the three, having well over thirty saddle wracks and the walls are loitered with bridels, girths, blankets, halters, leadlines, lunge lines, and anything you may possibly need. The tack room itself is larger than my own bed room.

My footsteps echo off of the wooden floors as I make my way into into the feed room. I need to hurry up and get back to the house so I can freshen up and change, Mama said we're having guest over. Who they might be, I have no idea. After all, Thalia isn't considered a guest, merely a nuisance to my mother, so it's not her, that's for sure. _Well,_ I think,_ I guess I'll have to wait and see._

Right as my foot hits the floor in front of the door to the feed room, I hear a creeking noise. _None of the boarders come out this late, and if the did, my father would murder them_. I find myself breaking into a run back to the tack room, frightened like a little girl.

What do I do now? I grab the first whip I see, wishing that Daddy had left the baseball bat in the tackroom like he used to to make me feel more safe.

I dart back for the feed room, telling myself it's probably just one of those pesky barn cats and that one of the boarders accendently locked in again. I slowly turn the knob, thinking it'll make me more ninja and take on a Buffy the vampire slayer vibe so I'll be more threatening. I've already been heard anyway though, because my darn boots are so loud on the wood floor.

The door flies open before I even finish turning the knob, forcing my heart into my throat and my brain into my feet. The first rational thought I have is to whack whoever it is in the head with my whip.

I get a glimpse of green eyes before I send the end of the whip flying. As it touches the persons face, I hear a nice satisfying **WHACK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later<strong>

"I'm sorry," I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes. Mama's made me say it five times now, even though I had every right to defend myself. For all I knew, he could have been a murderer! Good thing he's not, only an annoying teenage boy.

"S'kay," he says before he cringes again from having to place the ice pack back on his forhead. About a minute after I'd -with amazing aim, might I add- hit him on the head with my whip, I had learned that his name is Percy Jackson, gold medalist in the swimming Olympics 2012, and one of our expected guests.

His parents weren't pleased when they saw his head and heard of what had happened, but my mother did most of the freaking out.

"Annabeth Elina Chase! What have you done to this poor boy," she had cried before smacking my up side the head. She never hits me, and I can't really call it abuse, but it still annoys the heck out of me.

"He was in the Feed barn sneaking around and I got-" I begin, refusing to say the word scared, "-I defended myself!" Daddy has always been a bit sollen and quiet, so he just sits back and watches with a smirk, probably happy that I injured a teenage boy.

"Mrs. Blowfis, I am incredibly sorry about the occurrences that my _own_ daughter has caused. Please except my most sincere apologies and Annabeth's as well, even if neither of us deserve it," Mama pleads. She's a kiss up sometimes to people we don't know that welll, but she's really strong, smart, and proud on a regular basis.

I look just like her, or at least, that's what people tell me. We both have blonde curly hair, tanned skin from the harsh sun, and grey eyes as cold as steal. I swear that if I was twenty years older than I'd be my mothers twin, and not only in appearance. We're both headstrong, athletic, smart, and both have a love for riding. Though Mama never really followed her dream to become a proffessional rider or trainer like I consider myself, she became an archecitect instead. She never told be why she didn't pursue such a thing though.

I look back at Percy Jackson -_he has a different last name than his parents...- _and pay more attention to his features rather than the large welp I caused that now swells even more on his head.  
>He has unruly coal black hair and emerald green eyes, resembling that of the sea. He smells like chlorine but has a hint of the ever lasting smell of horse on him from his small adventure into the barn. Speaking of which...<p>

"What were you doing in the barn anyway," I ask suspiciously. He pauses for a moment, probably from the possible concussion or maybe even just to think of an answer. Himph, never takes _me_ that long.

"Mrs. Chase asked me to go get you and introduce myself," he says quietly, a squeek coming out at the end.

"Well you sure have a hell of a way of doing it," I scoff under my breath. Boys! They're so annoying! "And what were you doing in the Feed room if I was in Karma's stall," I question, sounding like a spy or an interrogator. I can be intimidating when I want to be, it's one of my greatest talents.

"First of all, what's-," he pauses before making quotation marks with his fingers, "Karma's stall?"

Is he that retarded? He's at a horse farm and doesn't realize that I'm speaking of my horses stall? I pity his mother for having to claim him as her own son and show no shame.

"Karma's my horse," I grumble before urging him to continue with my hands. I can hear him go '_ooohhh'_ under his breath, but I make no comment.

"I didn't see or hear you so I went into the first door I saw, hoping to find yo-," he begins but I cut him off. "You didn't touch anything did you," I practically screech. He shakes his head no and opens his mouth to speak but Mama interrupts him.

Mama beams so brightly I might have mistaken her for my aunt Dite. Scary. "Percy's going to be staying with us while he trains for the next Olympics."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... Well, first things first, aunt Dite is Aphrodite if you hadn't already guessed that. No, Annabeth's family is not rich, just they have a lot of boarders and even more now that Annabeth won the Olympics, so they earn enough money to keep their business going. Another unimportant thing I'd like to add that you'll probably read in the future is that Annabeth is scared of being alone ;) Reasons why should be coming up sooner or later.<br>Thanks for reading! Reviews encourage me to write more *hint hint*. **


End file.
